The present invention relates to a charged particle beam apparatus, and more particularly to a charged particle beam apparatus that is suitable for controlling the adherence to samples of low molecular components included in a lubricant used on a sliding part such as a sample stage.
In a process to produce a sample such as a semiconductor wafer, after coating a resist and performing exposure and development, process evaluation is performed by measuring a pattern width or the like using a CD-SEM (Critical Dimension-Scanning Electron Microscope) or the like. More specifically, in order to judge whether or not a pattern formed on a sample such as a semiconductor wafer was formed properly using a scanning electron microscope that is typically represented by a CD-SEM, the sample is transported by a sample stage to move the sample so that an electron beam is irradiated onto a desired pattern.
The sample stage is structured such that it can move in at least the direction perpendicular to the optical axis of the electron beam (X-Y direction), and is disposed inside an evacuated sample chamber. Technology that enhances lubricity by coating a fluorochemical oil as a lubricant on a sliding part such as a sample stage is disclosed in JP-A-2004-259448. Further, it is described in JP-A-5-135725 that, when not conducting observation of a sample, organic gas produced from grease used for a sample stage can be removed by heat treatment at 50 to 60° C.